You Were A Lesbian Chameleon In Your Past Life
by Roxius
Summary: Really random story. Ageha tells Amamiya of a rather odd dream he had, and the bespectacled girl interprets the meaning behind all of it. First Psyren fic on this site! I'll do better next time. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Psyren.

A/N: First Psyren fic on the site! YAAAAAY....it's porn. Not really. I will make a Frederica X Marie fic at one point. Sorry about OOCness, though. Hopefully later Psyren fics will be better than this...because this was just totally random shit.

Check out the manga series on OneManga!

* * *

As soon as Ageha Yoshina stepped out of his home that beautiful Sunday morning, he was immediately confronted by Sakurako Amamiya, who had apparently been hiding in the bushes while waiting for him to finally come out. She had a wide smile on her cute bespectacled face, although Ageha was sure that it wouldn't last for long, especially due to all those weird mood swings she tends to go through.

"Hey, Ageha-kun! Did you sleep well last night?" She asked loudly, much louder than she needed to be considering how close they were to one another.

"Uh...yeah. Why do you ask?" Ageha responded.

Amamiya shrugged. "Well, I was looking in through your window last night, and you seemed to be rolling around in the bed with a distressed expression on your face..."

"WAIT...YOU WERE WATCHING ME SLEEP?!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!" Ageha exclaimed in horror.

Amamiya shrugged again. "Hey, we're all allies here, Ageha-kun...it's my responsibility to make sure you stay alive and healthy so we can survive our trips to Psyren...don't get so uptight about it..."

Ageha sighed; Amamiya did have a point there, although he never would have expected something like this from her. He just hoped he hadn't seen him masturbate, either. "Well, the reason I was so restless...I guess it's just...I had a dream last night...a very disturbing dream..."

As the two friends began walking side by side along the sidewalk, Amamiya asked, "Oh? And...what does this dream of yours entail? Am I in it...?"

Ageha nodded, and he glanced up at the clear blue sky. "Yeah...you were a pole dancer in a really tight thong...it was awesome..."

Suddenly, Amamiya unsheathed a small lead pencil and held its point very threateningly close to Ageha's jugular vein. "...What did you just say?" She snarled, her eyes wide and radiating with a hidden insanity. Ageha gulped; this was exactly what he had been afraid of when hanging out with Amamiya. She was pretty unpredictable in her actions.

"Uh...I mean, you were a beautiful, successful congresswoman with 2.5 children, a large mansion located in the center of Tokyo, and you had a sleek red sports car that could go 500 miles to the gallon...and you were definitely not a pole dancer!!!" Ageha quickly sputtered, having made up that little lie within several seconds.

Fortunately, Amamiya calmed down upon hearing that, and she put her pencil away as she smiled brightly again. "That's what I thought you said! Now continue with the dream..." she remarked cheerfully. Ageha let out a sigh of relief. That was a real close call for him.

"Okay, so in this dream...I was flying through the air, my arms out wide, and I was laughing. I don't know why I was laughing, but I was. I kept flying and flying through nothing but clouds, and eventually I stopped. I just floated there for a few seconds before I suddenly lost my ability to fly, and I plummeted down towards the ground at immense speeds. Yet, despite the immense danger I was in, I continued to laugh and shrug it off like it was nothing to be afraid of. However, just before hitting the ground, I found myself sitting on the sea floor, watching all strange deep-sea fish swim by. I grabbed one of the fish by the tail, and took a big bite out of it. I don't know how it tasted, but apparently it was very good, because I ate the rest of the fish before I fell into a pit of darkness that opened up underneath me. Then, an instant later, I was in a strip club, and...uh...a girl that looked strikingly similar to you was there, yet everyone else were men, and they were all naked. I was still laughing my head off, and then one large fat hairy Russian man came walking up to me, pulled out a gun from deep between his flabby ass cheeks, and shot me dead...and that was it...I woke up soon afterwards..."

After hearing the entire description of Ageha's dream, Amamiya smirked. "...I think that dream means you were a chameleon in your past life...a lesbian chameleon..."

"WHAT?!! IT DOES NOT!! WHAT THE HELL IS A LESBIAN CHAMELEON, ANYWAY?!!! HOW DOES THAT WORK?!! IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT!!!"

"Yes, it does...you were a lesbian chameleon in your past life...that's what it means..."

"No, it doesn't mean that!!!"

"Yes, it does."

"NO, IT DOESN'T!!!"

"Yes, it does."

"NO, IT DOESN'T!!!"

Their argument continued like this for quite a while...


End file.
